Infinity
by StrawberryStoleYourCookie
Summary: Could there really be a Phantom of the Opera? The longer I thought about it, the more curious I got and I decided that tonight I would sneak out of the orphanage and into the Opera Populaire.' Erik and OC. Rated T to be safe.


_****_

Infinity

**Author's Note: Here's my one-shot! I hope you guys like it! I don't own Phantom of the Opera! This will switch between points of view and it will say in italics whose view it is so here goes!**

My name's Infinity. Strange name, I know. I will explain it in a moment. I live in an orphanage. Nobody sees me there, not even the other teens. It's like I'm invisible but it's not like I'm trying to make friends. I'm seventeen so I'll be out of here soon. There are other girls my age who haven't been adopted yet either. Who would adopt a teenager, who would only be with them for a year? Not many. I was brought here as a baby with a golden locket on my neck. The locket said _Infinity_so that's what they named me. Nobody ever even considered adopting me. My hair is so light blonde it's almost white and my skin's extremely pale. I look like a ghost to anybody who looks at me. Not many do.

Everyday, since I was a child, I sat in the same spot and dreamt of being happy. I would sit right beside the window, out of everybody's way so nobody noticed me or spoke to me. I could've skipped lunch if I wanted to, nobody would notice. And I did many times. I would go so often without eating I was very, very skinny. I don't know why I wouldn't eat. I don't know if I had a reason. If I did, it was sub-conscious.

One day, as I sat daydreaming, I overheard the other girls talking about _The Phantom of the Opera_.

I listened intently to their words, curious. They spoke of a masked murderer who lived underneath the, now abandoned, Opera Populaire. He had seduced a woman and killed several people. Underneath his mask was a horribly disfigured face, one that would haunt your dreams and thoughts forever.

I began to wonder if what they said was true. Could there really be a _Phantom of the Opera_? The longer I thought about it, the more curious I got and I decided that tonight I would sneak out of the orphanage and into the Opera Populaire.

That night, around midnight, I rose from my bed, feeling almost ghost-like. There was an eerie silence as I dressed in my most practical gown. It wouldn't do good to go in my nightgown, would it? When I was dressed, I quietly slipped through the orphanage and out the front door, never noticed by the other occupants of the building.

The town was dark but it didn't bother me. In fact, it helped. It would be rather suspicious for a girl of my age to be out at this time of night. But the darkness was like a hooded cloak and I was hidden.

I continued to venture through the silent city heading for the Opera Populaire. You may be wondering how I knew my way. In all truth, this was not the first time I had snuck out. Think I'm bad? Ha. You try being stuck in that infernal orphanage, without anyone to talk to. The thing is this is the first time I actually had a destination. Usually I would just wander around, exploring.

Finally, the infamous Opera House came into view. I headed forward to investigate for an easy way in. I didn't want to announce to anyone I was going in by opening the front doors. Actually, I'd probably be arrested if I did. After a moment, I found a broken window on the side of the building. My slim and agile body slipped through it quickly and quietly and I headed forward to explore the remnants of the opera house.

The room I had entered in appeared to be an office of some sort. There was little light in the room, but I didn't care. When I slipped past the door, further into the once beautiful Opera Populaire, there was even less light. I waited for my eyes to adjust, and then headed further into the building.

* * *

_Erik_

I had returned to the Opera Populaire for a short time, but did not plan to stay long. It would be too hard, all the memories of Christine. _Christine. _I shook my head trying to get her out of my thoughts. I sat at my organ, my fingers flying across the keys, composing music to sooth myself. I had no idea of the girl who walked above me through the dark halls of the opera house.

* * *

_Infinity_

As I explored the Opera house I realized something. I had no idea how to get to the Phantom's labyrinth. Oh well, I'd just have to explore some more and hope I run into. I walked into a corridor with several doors. The first two had nothing of interest inside. The third one, on the other hand, was beautiful. It appeared to be a dressing room, untouched by fire and time.

I walked around the room a bit studying every detail. Then I realized something. One of the mirrors was slightly slid out of its frame as though they were the wrong sizes. I gave it a little push, and it opened completely, revealing it had actually been hiding a secret passageway. I could see, absolutely nothing in it, for there was no light. Still, I entered feeling my way. After a little while it opened into a stairwell with a little more light inside. I trekked down it until I reached a smooth, glossy lake with candles all around. It was beautiful, in a strange sort of way. There was a rowboat floating on the edge. I wondered if this was truly where the Phantom of the Opera lived, and I headed for the rowboat. But, I stopped. If what those girls had said was true about him being a murderer, I might be headed straight for my death. But could I turn around now, with coming so far? No, no I couldn't. And with that I headed for the boat.

As I rowed I wondered where, exactly, was I headed. To death? To hope? To happiness? Or to a monster?

Then I heard the music. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard, played low on an organ. The music continued to grow louder and louder until I reached the shore. I stepped out of the boat and immediately stopped. I was beginning to get a little scared. He must know I'm here. I stepped forward cautiously, quietly.

All was silent in the cavern and I was beginning to wonder if he had fled. Then my scream broke the silence. Someone had grabbed my throat and was holding me tightly.

His voice spoke low, right up against my ear, and his warm breath upon my cheek. "Why are you here?"

I felt panic rising but I kept my voice calm. "I came out of simple curiosity. Do you plan to kill me?" I sounded more curious then scared, and in truth I was.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Please don't"

"…"

"Isn't there anything I can do to calm you?"

"Sing."

Of course! He must love music. But I had never sung before. If I wasn't good enough… But it was the only chance I had. The problem was I didn't know any songs. I took a deep breath. I'd have to improvise.

_I'm of the wilderness_

_Borne into emptiness_

_I've learnt to be lonely_

_Learnt to find my way in darkness_

_No ones been there for me_

_Came forth, and cared for me_

_I've learnt to be lonely._

_Learnt to be my one companion_

_Always dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold me_

_I've always known_

_My heart was on its own_

_I laugh in my loneliness _

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learnt to be lonely_

_Learnt how to love_

_Life that is lived alone_

_Learnt to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone_

His hand slowly slid off my throat. "Leave" was all he whispered. Then he released me. I flipped around quickly yet no one was there. I shook my head and ran for the boat.

I arrived back at the orphanage at three o' clock. No one had noticed my absence or my return. I slept easily.

* * *

_Erik_

I was silently debating with myself. She was beautiful and sang as well as Christine. But I couldn't betray Christine, could I? I continued my pointless argument with myself.

The next night she came _again_. Did she have a death wish? I hid quickly to see what she would do. She took a few steps forward and then began to sing the same song as yesterday. Then she turned and left.

Why did she come to sing for me?

Every night for a month she came. But now she wouldn't just sing. She'd sit on the floor and talk for a while about her life. She was as alone as I was! I tried to convince myself she was annoying but my efforts were I vain. I felt myself falling more in love with her with every passing day. Finally, after a month, I decided to show myself to her. I owned it to her. Her relentless outpouring of her life was pushing Christine out of my mind. And she was doing it for a complete stranger. I had met her. It was time for her to meet me.

* * *

_Infinity_

I had been spilling my life to someone who considered killing me. Oh well. Maybe he would warm up to me and talk to me. So I headed there as usual and stepped out of the boat getting ready to sing. Then I heard him.

_Curious child, so lost, so lonely_

_Wishing for my presence_

I was in shock. He was singing to _me_. I quickly responded, improvising my words on the spot.

_Angel or killer? Friend or Phantom?_

_Who could it truly be? _

_Time to meet your Angel_

_Angel, oh speak, what endless longings, echoing in my mind_

_So long you've spoken of your life_

_Never hearing the truth in mine_

_Curious, I want to know more of you_

_(Don't resist) and the soul agrees_

_Angel, I (you) spoke to you (me)_

_I (you) yearn for true beauty_

_Angel, I am curious (Do not shun me)_

_Come to me strange (great) angel_

There was silence for a moment then the Phantom stepped out of the shadows. I stared at him, unable to speak. He walked towards me silently, when he reached me though, he did not stop. He walked until he was about an inch from me and lowered his head slightly so we were face to face.

"Why have you been coming here?"

"I wanted to give you company. If figured you were lonely."

"What made you think that?"

"Humans can't live without other human contact."

"I can."

"Yet you longed for it. Didn't you?"

"No. Not until you started to come." He was staring into my eyes, quite intently.

I almost lost my breath but I responded, "Is that a good thing?"

"You tell me."

"I think it is."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Don't you think those at the orphanage are going to be missing you?" His voice just kept getting lower and more beautiful. More hypotonic.

"I haven't been gone that long. They wouldn't notice me anyway."

"I don't know why."

"I'm not that interesting of a person."

"I'm afraid I disagree. You are _very_ interesting." And then he kissed me. Though it was cold, I felt my body fill with warmth and I kissed him back. And, after what seemed like an eternity he pulled away, but he did not look as though he regretted it.

I felt like I was in a daze. He put me in the boat and rowed me to the other side of the shore. Then he sent me home.

I was quiet all that day at the orphanage as usual. I did not expect for anyone to talk to me as usual. Then, one of the caretakers came up to me.

"You'll be turning eighteen in a week. You will need a house and a job to go to. Come, we will find you one."

"Alright." I muttered. We headed into the city to find a home and job.

"What would you like to get a job in?"

"Um…singing."

"Ha! You never talk! How do you expect to get a career singing if you aren't going to talk?!"

I glared at her, and then crossed my arms, "How am I supposed to talk when I have no one to talk to?"

She raised her eyebrows, and then murmured, "Fine."

We headed to the new opera house, which had been built after the catastrophes of the last one. She headed up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Where can we find a job for this young lady? She wishes to sing."

"Hmm? Oh, I'll call the managers." She had someone fetch one of the managers.

A short man, who looked rather like a mouse, came out and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Andre. You wish to have a job here? Come and talk to Madame Giry, she teaches the chorus girls."

We headed to the stage where some girls were practicing. There was a woman watching them, with a critical eye. Andre walked up to her and whispered something in her ear, and then the mousy man scurried off.

She walked up at me and studied me, looking me up and down. "What is you name?" She sounded brisk and strict, but something told me she really was nice.

"My name is Infinity, Madame.

"An interesting name. Can you sing?"

"Yes, Madame."

She turned toward my caretaker. "If she is able to work here we will provide living spaces. She may start immediately if you wish for her to. But she must audition first. When the girls are done with their dance she can sing."

The caretaker nodded and we waited for the dance to end. When it did Madame Giry told the girls to take a break then came back to me. "You may audition now. Just go ahead and sing for me."

"Er…what am I supposed to sing?"

"Anything. I think what you choose reflects upon you."

"Alright." I bit my lip. What was I supposed to sing? I took a deep breath and prepared to improvise once again. I just sang whatever came to mind.

_In sleep he sings to me_

_In dreams he comes_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

I finished only to see Madame Giry staring at me with wide eyes. Then she shook her head, "You may work here. When shall you start?"

The caretaker answered for me, "Immediately. Thank you, I will leave you in her care."

I raised my eyebrows at her as she ran off.

"Your possessions?" Madame Giry was looking at me with…Was that sympathy?

"She left them at the front. Only a few dresses."

She nodded, "Meg! Come, go with this young girl to get her things, and then bring her up to your room. She will be using the empty bed in there."

The girl named Meg nodded, and then she smiled at me. "Come on."

I nodded and followed her. After we got my things, we headed up to her room. I looked around it. She smiled at me.

"Madame Giry is my mother. She really is nice and I'll help you. But where did you hear that song that you sang a moment ago?"

"I hadn't heard it before. I just sang whatever came to mind." I wasn't used to talking to people (other than the Phantom) but it was pretty easy.

"Oh. Okay!" She smiled. She was _very_ optimistic and happy. It almost crept me out. Almost.

We headed back down to the stage and went to Madame Giry.

"Meg, go get ready to start. Infinity, we will not have you start yet on this opera for it is in a week. You will observe and then join the other girls in learning the next opera.

"Alright." I went and sat out of the way to observe.

That night I stayed awake until Meg fell asleep. I continued to sit until mid-night at which I stood and proceeded to creep out of the room. And then, Meg heard me and sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"Umm…"

"Well?"

"I don't think I have an answer for that."

"You have to be going somewhere."

"Umm…I'm going for a walk."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No! Uh…you have to get your sleep to be able to practice."

"I'll be fine."

"Well, I want to go alone."

"Why?"

"Why are you being so nosy?"

"Because I think you're up to something!"

"Just go back to sleep!"

"No! Not unless you do!"

"Please. I just want to go on a walk. Alone."

"Alright, I guess. But be back soon!"

"Sure, thanks!"

I ran down the stairs, quiet as a mouse. I was actually beginning to miss being ignored. I ran out the doors and into the street. I was still in my night gown, having been unable to change, thanks to Meg. I ran barefooted to the Opera Populaire, going quickly.

I finally reached the place where I always talked to him. He came before me and we sang for a bit, then we talked. He explained how he knew Madame Giry, and I would do good to not talk or sing about him. Then we kissed. I was finally out of the orphanage and I was being loved. I would now be able to sing my heart out everyday and to make friends.

* * *

_Erik_

I finally had someone to love, who loved me in return. She could sing and she was perfect. And I knew somewhere she wouldn't abandon me. One day she wouldn't have to only visit. One day we'd run away together. One day.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? I think it stunk but... Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism. That means not only telling me what I did wrong but clarifying what I need to do to fix it. If I knew it wouldn't be there... Thank you for reading!! 8D **


End file.
